Fuses are widely used in semiconductor integrated circuits in both analog and digital circuits. Early fuses were metal based and were programmed by destroying the fuse with a laser beam. More recently, fuses have been developed that are electrically programmable using electromigration. See, for example, C. Kothandaraman et al., “Electrically Programmable Fuse (eFuse) Using Electromigration in Silicides,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 23, No. 9, pp. 523-525 (September 2002). Typically, the state of the fuse—unprogrammed (or intact) or programmed (or blown)—is read out by determining the voltage drop across the fuse using a voltage divider network or its equivalent. It has been difficult, however, to use electrically programmable fuses in modern integrated circuits because the fuses use a bias voltage that requires them to be relatively large in size and they have a narrow window of sensitivity that does not work well across process, voltage and temperature variations.